Supermarket Stresses
by BlackSurmise
Summary: Bella thinks that every trip to the store is boring, until she finds a beautiful green-eyed boy there. What will happen between the two? AH, AU, and OOC. Read and Review please!
1. I Just Needed An Apple!

**A/N Okay Hiya people! This is my first fan-fiction so be gentle, but I hope you like it anyways! Review!**

Bella's POV

I glanced down quickly at the grocery list again. Milk, roast beef, Kleenex, napkins, and apples. I pinched it between my thumb and index finger before inserting it into my right front pocket.

Here I was, again, at the supermarket, running errands for my roommates and best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Surprisingly, as gorgeous and slim as they both were, they continually gorged. Every moment of every day. Always. Sometimes I'd wonder how all that food gets into their system without making them explode, or at least throw up.

"Hello and welcome to Vons, Ingredients for Life!" one of the employees exclaimed with a smile that seemed like more of a sneer. Her nametag read 'Jessica'.

"Hi," I mumbled back lamely. I snatched up a cart and wheeled it – all the while wincing and the obnoxious screeching it made – into the produce aisle, searching for apples.

I kept my head down as I hunted down the fruit, trying not to draw any attention. As soon as I found them, I hauled the sack into my cart and hurriedly pushed it away.

I started humming to myself as I searched for roast beef at the deli section. Turkey? No. Ham? Not on my nonexistent watch. Pork? Nay! I was looking for roast beef, and I would find it, all in due time. Honestly, the only reason _I_ came here and not Alice or Rosalie was because they kind of scared me. Okay, they could_ really_ frighten me sometimes, even though we were better friends than anyone else we had ever met. I shuddered at the memory of when I refused one time. Alice got me back by pouring the leftover spoiled milk down my underwear, and in the morning, let's just say it was messy.

"But Mom!" An irritating voice whined loudly from the dairy section of the store. Unfortunately, the place where I was headed, of course. "I _really_ want one of them!"

"Listen, Jonathan, you're not getting them! The final answer is NO." a woman, presumably his mother, answered sternly. A wail came from their direction, followed by spoiled sobs. I sighed, and scurried along, trying not to run.

The mother of the aggravating child smiled apologetically at me as I grabbed the milk in a dash to leave. I nodded and sprinted through the building as fast as one can go while holding a rusty chunk of contaminated metal.

Finally, I had everything I needed. I shoved the cart roughly up to the checkout line where I stood, bored, behind at least ten people. I let my eyes roam over the entire store without stopping, until they met a pair of shining green eyes accompanied by a messy ensemble of mussed bronze hair.

I stopped breathing. I blinked, and leaned to the right so I could fully see the boy with the unnaturally beautiful face.

He had a square jaw, full lips, which were arranged into a heartbreakingly perfect crooked grin, and fair white skin. His smile widened when he caught me staring back. I blushed and put my purchases onto the counter. Yet, despite my feeble attempts to ignore the amazing teenager, I could still feel his emerald gaze boring into my back.

I put twenty-five dollars on the counters, muttering "Keep the change," and then rushed, unbalanced as usual, out the door. To my horror, the moment I left the store, I saw the jade-eyed boy leaning casually against a Volvo right next to my beaten truck. I swallowed and sauntered, deciding suddenly to take my time, to my vehicle.

I ducked my head again and whisked myself past him. I loaded the groceries into the truck with super-speed, but before I had the chance to make a Super-Woman leap into my seat, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, spinning me to face whoever was behind me.

"Hello," a voice greeted.


	2. Dreyer's Chocolate Fudge

**A/N Hey guys! I decided to give little Edward a shot here, so tell me whatcha' think about his POV in a review! Or you could just review the story anyway *hint* And sorry the first chapter was so short I'm super sick right now so I'm going to be trying to make them longer from now on, so enjoy!**

**Oh, and, this takes place in the very beginning of the shopping trip, so Bella's around here somewhere, he just doesn't know that yet. ^.^**

Edward's POV

I ran my hands through my hair for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. The people in front of me just wouldn't shut up.

"Look," one argued, "I got here first, I deserve that ice cream!"

"No!" the other barked in reply, "It's mine!" this had to have been at least the thousandth time they repeated this conversation.

I resisted the urge to bury my face in my hands, or kick them both out of the way. The two incompetent men were blocking the entire dairy aisle trying to get their hands on the last Dreyer's Chocolate Fudge ice cream. Sure, it was good at times, but they seemed as if they were ready to break into a fistfight!

After twenty more minutes of their bickering I had had enough. I stepped in front of them and grabbed the ice cream. They both chorused complaints.

"Hey! Sonny, it'd be best if you gave that back to me." The man on the right cautioned, as if trying to scare me. I fought back sour laughter.

"No, it'd be best if you gave to it to _me_." The second man growled in an attempt to be threatening. Well, it might've been, were they not at least a foot shorter than me and both quite out of shape.

I gazed thoughtfully at the ice cream, then at the two greasy men, then back at the delicious ice cream. I grinned wickedly and tossed it into my cart. They could go use the extra money to buy a membership at a gym; or a treadmill.

"Sorry, guys. You've not only kept me waiting here for more than I can handle, but also a few other shoppers." I motioned with a flourish to the many people who had also been waiting impatiently for one of them to take the ice cream. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the eternally grateful look in their eyes.

I received a ton of acknowledgement for my not-so-heroic-but-at-the-same-time-rather-cool deed.

As I made my way around the rest of the store, picking up hundreds of items for my neighbors and best friends, Emmett and Jasper, I caught a glimpse of a very pretty girl. I turned my head, trying not be distracted, and moved on. As much as I longed to just stare at her, I had work to do.

I peered down at the shopping list again, and I unconsciously raised my eyebrows while trying desperately not to fall down laughing. Oh, Emmett!

A _Spongebob Squarepants party kit?! _I just smiled and shook my head. There was no way I was getting Emmett a Spongebob party kit to decorate with on his birthday. I choked back another chuckle, remembering that he had written down "Barbie Dolls" for last year's party.

I scoured the miniscule party section and found a nice blue, silver and green party set for Emmett. Jasper would be quite pleased too, I concluded.

I rolled the cart towards the checkout belt. I set all the stuff up there and then lounged against the edge.

I looked around the store, realizing how much I come here. Usually once or twice a week, and when that's all added up, I've gotten to know this place pretty well. I continued gazing at the ceiling, the walls, until something obstructed my vision of the deli section.

A pair of depthless, wide brown eyes set into a heart shaped face was staring right at me. I swallowed and put on a friendly grin for the enchanting girl with the magical eyes. Soft brown hair flowed to her shoulders and pretty ivory skin gave the look of a porcelain doll. She was the lady from before. The girl's cheek turned a violent shade of red and she averted her gaze. I frowned. Was there something wrong with me?

No, I told myself, there is nothing wrong with me. It's just that amazing; awesome; perfect…wait what? No! I closed my eyes and handed the cashier a hundred dollar bill and rushed out of the supermarket without another word.

I packed my purchases into my beloved Volvo and leaned tiredly against the rear. I watched curiously as the beautiful girl walked out of the store... and came in my direction. My heartbeat sped dramatically. She kept coming forward, but when she saw me, and immediately looked away and hurried past my car to an ugly old Chevy truck next to me. I straightened up and knew that I would have to know this girl's name. I slid up behind her gently put one hand on her shoulder.

"Hello," I murmured.


	3. A Spartan Laser?

**I'm SUPER sorry about how I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER, but hey, here's the next chapter!**

**Okay I know this one is rather longer than any of the others, but hey, that was what I was aiming for! So…um…oh yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW *stops to suck in much-needed breath* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! C'mon! You know you want to! For me?**

BPOV

I spun around in shock. My groceries flew everywhere. My eyes were wide with fear. Millions of possible creeps ran through my head. I prepared to lash out and punch the intruder, but I halted in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the boy grunted in surprise as my hand smashed accidentally into his chest. It resounded around the lot with a painful sounding 'smack', and my cheeks heated to a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Ugh, okay, ow."

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry…" I whispered, remembering the boy. "I really am! I didn't mean to…"

"Um, it's okay. Er, anyway, my name is Edward." He stopped rubbing the spot right under his ribcage and reached out to shake my hand. I hesitantly extended mine and grasped his warm palm. It felt good to be in his grip, and I didn't want to let go. But I reluctantly released him when he started to try and get free of my hold.

"I'm Bella. Well, Isabella, but I like it when people don't call me Isabella and they just call me Bella." I paused in confusion, and then kicked myself figuratively. That had to have been the absolute most puzzling sentence ever uttered! He didn't seem to care though, because he scooted closer to me and let out an amused chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled warmly. My heart fluttered and my stomach twirled. _You're not a ballet dancer_, I told it angrily.

"And you too, Edward." I couldn't help the thrill that coursed through my veins when I spoke his name aloud.

"Do you need any help with those?" he glanced pointedly at the products strewn across the asphalt. I blushed and shook my head.

He paid my denial no attention and leaned over and scooped them all up with lithe, undulated movements. It made me seem like a ladybug on stilts as I fumbled after him to grab the Kleenex and napkins. He rose again and wiped the items off on his shirt, where they left very pronounced dirt smears. "Crap." He muttered, dragging his hand down it in a feeble attempt at getting it off. I smirked, finally seeing a way to help him, and pulled a tissue from its box.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. He smiled again at me, making my heart skip a beat, and scraped off the grit.

"Thanks." His grin widened as I flushed with pleasure.

"You're welcome," I responded.

Edward nonchalantly peeked down at his watch, but then his eyes went wide with surprise and worry. "Oh!" he gasped. "Excuse me, Bella, but it's later than I realized. I have to get going. Um…I'll…see you around?" he raised an eyebrow.

"See me around?" I repeated stupidly. "Yeah! Yeah, sure."

"Good." He turned and walked the comically short distance to his Volvo and hopped in. Even as he rode away, I could've sworn I saw him wink at me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

EPOV

The ride home was silent, but my thoughts weren't. They were a mangled heap of utter wildness. The only thing that computed with them was that perfect saint, Bella.

I clenched the steering wheel as I realized I would have to explain my lateness to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper would probably let it go after a few questions, but I knew with a growing terror that Emmett was going to badger me about it until I had spilled nearly everything I knew about the girl, which was virtually nothing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered fiercely to myself. "I shouldn't have gotten so wrapped up in her!"

I muttered another couple derogatory words about Emmett as I pulled onto the curb. I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. I walked up the steps to the apartment complex. I opened the door and took the elevator straight to the third floor, where I opened up the door to room 186.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch, battling it all out on the Xbox 360. I put the grocery bags on the counter of the kitchen.

"Hi, Edward." Jasper greeted quickly. His fingers pressed rapidly across the buttons. I peered up to get a good look at the screen. Halo 3, I thought amusedly. We all loved that game.

"Hey, Jazz. Really, a sniper rifle, Emmett?" I teased.

Emmett scowled. "Well, at least I'm not addicted to Spartan Lasers…" he bit back.

"Yes!" Jasper cheered suddenly. "Gravity Hammer!"

"Aw, man." Emmett mumbled.

"Guys, the food's here. Go get some." I waved a hand in front of both of their faces.

The pair leapt up, leaving the controllers and headsets strewn across the couch. They raced each other to the kitchen and grabbed the bags of groceries. I sighed, hoping I wouldn't have to go back tomorrow. Or, I told myself, just maybe I _want_ to go back tomorrow, to see if Bella's there.

I pushed the obsessed thought out of my mind and watched in a condescending manner Emmett and Jasper fought over the cookies.

"Oh, and Emmett, I got your party set." I announced casually.

"Is it Spongebob?!" he gasped, as if it were of vital importance.

"No," I snorted. "Of course not."

Emmett's face turned downcast. "Okay," he faked sadness, but I could the laughter in his eyes. I smirked and leaned against the counter. "So, man, why were you like 20 minutes late?"

I paused. I had been waiting in fear for this moment. "Well, you see, I sort of…_literally_, bumped into a girl there. She hit me and then dropped all of her groceries. Her name was Isabella, but she told me to call her Bella. She was…nice." I stopped when I saw the mischievous glances of my roommates. I gulped nervously.

"Whadda' mean…nice?" Emmett asked with a growing simper.

"Just, you know, nice. Kind of pretty, really sweet, clumsy…" I found myself, reciting off a list of things. My jaws snapped shut.

"Aw…Eddie's finally got a crush!" Jasper sang. "Emmett, you know what to do."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Yep. Edward, it's time for your _initiation_."

I swallowed, hard. They would never hurt me, but still…this wasn't looking good.

**(A/N) Ooh, cliffy. And, for some reason, I don't really like this chapter. Tell me what you think! All you have to do to review is press that little greenish-whitish button down there! It's not that hard! Look, it's waving at you! (-.-) -- Hey a monkey! Say hello to Bob the monkey then go review!**

**By the way, Halo 3 is a game that my friend and I play a lot. It's awesome.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N Dear readers (cheesy, huh?),**

**First of all, I really want to thank all of the people who've read and reviewed Supermarket Stresses! You guys are all truly awesome. But, I regret to inform you that (another cliché moment) I won't be writing this story as much anymore. The plot line; the way I controlled the characters; just the whole story basically didn't work for me. So I'm starting again with a crisp new Eddie and a clumsy new Bella, in a minty fresh new fanfiction! I'll still be writing Supermarket Stresses, just not as much. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, I'm really sorry. Maybe you'll like my new story better, so get ready.**

**Hannah (BlackSurmise)**


	5. Peanut Butter & Lunch

**Hi again and I truly am sorry for the FOREVER AND A DAY long wait!! I personally am not really sure what I think about this chapter…so why don't you review and tell me what YOU think?**

**Oh, and just to clear things up…**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. Would any of us even be on this website if we did? I also have measly writing skills compared to the all powerful ones that Stephenie Meyer has.**

EPOV

I had my back against the wall as Emmett and Jasper made their way across the room, evil grins on their faces.

"What initiation?" I laughed nervously.

Jasper chuckled. "We're just going to tell you how to get the girl."

"Oh." I stopped and smiled. "That's cool,"

Emmett interrupted with a loud snort. "That's not all, Jazz. You know that we also take Eddie out on a practice run and spy on him." I gulped. I didn't want Emmett spying on me. I didn't want _either_ of them spying on me. "And then, when you get back, we evaluate you based on shyness, which is neither good nor bad, the way you speak to the designated girl, and performance. If 'Bella' ignores you, you get the lowest score, a zero. If she pays you some attention, but doesn't actually respond too interestedly, then you get a four. If she gets pretty close to you, you get a seven. If you get her to kiss you, then you get the highest score, a ten. Am I clear?"

I nodded. "What if I get too scared and run away?"

Jasper snickered. "Then not only do you get a negative three, but we drag you back there and embarrass you in front of her."

I shuddered. "Okay, I'll do it. But how are we going to meet on 'accident'? It's not like you guys have her address or something."

Emmett gave a knowing smile. "Jasper, get the phone book. Look up everyone named Isabella in this city."

I groaned and slumped on the back of the couch. "There are tons of people named Isabella here, I bet. You'd need her last name, and I'm not giving it to you." I turned away from Emmett and crossed my arms, like a child.

Emmett laughed darkly. "Oh, I wasn't going to ask you for it. But now that I know you have it, beware, Edward."

I got a brief flashback of the last time Emmett had tortured information out of me. "Her last name is Swan!" I blurted out unthinkingly. I frowned in disappointment with myself; but I was still immensely grateful that Emmett wouldn't have to pry the surname from my mind. A satisfied smile spread across Jasper's face, and he flipped to the correct page.

Jasper's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Um, Emmett, man, you better get over here."

"What's going on?" I rose from the couch, but Emmett and Jasper ignored me and continued to gaze in shock at the phone book.

Jazz turned to look at me. "Dude," he began slowly, "Bella doesn't live in her own apartment. She lives at the Walter H. Gulley Apartment Complex…in Room 185…"

I stopped. "Room 185? You mean…Alice and Rosalie's room?" a jerky nod confirmed it. Oh no, I thought. Tomorrow Jasper, Emmett, and I were going out to lunch with the two girls. And Alice was very friendly, which meant that Bella would most likely be tagging along too. Good lord, I whispered internally, would someone just please kill me now?

BPOV 

"Good-freaking-morning sunshine!" I yelled, hopping out of bed. Rosalie and Alice were at my bedside. Rosalie was collapsed onto the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter while Alice continued to poke me with a spoonful of uneaten, sticky peanut butter. I could feel the mess all over my cheeks and forehead. They smiled, obviously satisfied with their little victory. They'd been pestering me all night, and now morning, to tell them about mysteriously perfect boy at the grocery store.

"So…" Alice murmured conspicuously, and Rosalie instantly sobered. I knew what was coming, and I decided to just get it over with, or I'd be smothered in peanut butter.

"He was cute? Yes. He was interested? No. I was interested? Hell yes. Would he consider me? Hell no." I said, answering all unspoken questions.

"How do you know that he wasn't interested?" Rose asked. I sighed. "What was his name?"

"I just do, okay? The way he acted, like he was scared I'd get attached. And I can't seem to remember his name." He absolutely seemed the opposite, but I didn't want to be bothered for much longer. I wasn't entirely sure how much boy talk I could handle when it was about the boy that _I_ liked. The part about forgetting his name was untrue, too. _Edward, Edward, Edward,_ my thoughts chanted.

"You're lying," Alice said simply; I didn't ask how she knew. Alice just sort of…knew things.

A knock on the door sounded then, and Alice leapt up to get it. Rose and I hung back to see what would happen.

"Hey, Alice." A deep voice I couldn't recognize boomed. They had told me that we were going out to lunch with their boyfriends and another regular friend of theirs. I grabbed my bag and stuffed some extra money in incase we would go shopping a bit afterwards.

"You ready, Bella?" Ali called.

"Yeah," I hollered back, and walked to join the girls at the door.

"Who's this, now?" a boy waggled his eyebrows and earned a slap from Rose. I giggled.

"Bella Swan. Don't bug her, Emmett." Alice glared dangerously at him.

"Hello," I turned to Emmett and smiled uncertainly. He held out a hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Emmett." He laughed and shook his head, as if amused by my politeness. I frowned. What was wrong with these people?

"I'm Jasper," another boy introduced himself. He didn't offer to shake hands, just a welcoming grin. It made me feel more comfortable.

"And this is Edward." Emmett flourished a hand to the last boy, who I hadn't been able to get a good look at. He had stuffed himself in the corner, hiding his face from everyone. I heard Rose and Ali snicker at his obvious nervousness. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward to greet him. When I saw his face, I froze in my tracks. The green eyes, the bronze hair. For more than once in my life, I was shocked into silence.

"Er…hello, Bella. Good to see you again." He smiled crookedly, and I just about died.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged confused glances, and pulled me to the side for a moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie hissed.

"That's—that's the guy from the store…" I whispered, and they gasped in unison. Their astonishment didn't last long, though, because wicked grins soon adorned their faces. I gulped and fiddled my fingers.

"Oh, well, good thing you two are both single." Rose chuckled darkly. "'Cause I see a really fresh romance coming on. And with our friend_s_, too!"

"This is gonna' be good," Alice added, smirking.

"Ah, no, it's not." I demanded firmly. "We are not going to be a thing. Just friends, that's all."

"Bella, I can see by the way he's staring at you _right this moment_ that he fancies you. I'm not letting you pass up this chance. He's a really good guy." Rosalie attempted to persuade me to the boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

I didn't exactly pay attention after I heard that he was staring at me. I whipped around to witness that he certainly was. When he noticed me gazing back, he looked down in embarrassment, but there was no blush on his face. It stayed a smooth shade of pale tan.

"Okay," Jasper announced loud enough so that everyone could hear. "We ready to go?"

"Yep," Ali squealed and ran to his side. Rose strode elegantly over to Emmett's side, and I was left with no choice but to stand awkwardly by Edward.

He glanced down at me regularly from the corner of his eye and finally muttered, "Well, this is sort of ironic, isn't it?"

I couldn't help but smile and agree with him as we climbed into Emmett's massive Jeep. Oh, this is going to be interesting, I thought with a rueful grin as I was squished up against Edward's solid side when Alice squeezed in tightly, barely making it. I sighed and relaxed, trying not to pay any attention whatsoever to the slightly uncomfortable lack of space between us. The engine roared to life, and the car screeched out of the parking lot and onto the street, where the wind tore at my face and I glimpsed a scary smirk on Alice's face. Help, I thought feebly.


	6. Fish Tacos!

**Ah, long awaited chapter 5. Anyways, I can smell romance in the air! What'll happen to Edward & Bella at the restaurant? Read and then review! Reviews make me dance in happiness. It's creepy but fun! ******** By the way, the first chapter of my new story is coming soon. And when I say 'soon', I mean your soon, which is probably really soon. My soon is like a week. **

BPOV

The dark clouds passed gently across the sky and the cold breezes pierced at my cheeks but I didn't need to huddle into my jacket; I was squished against Edward. I saw Alice pass regular and sinister glances to me.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed, alerting that I had a new text message. Edward very courteously ignored the uncomfortable vibration and looked away.

_Cozy back there? _The message read. I blushed, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Edward seemed to notice the sudden warmth in me, too, because he gave me a curious gaze. His eyes traveled down to the cell phone. I tried to hide the message, but his eyes went wide with surprise and he turned his head away from me in mortification. His fingers gripped the edge of the seat and Jasper threw him an appraising glance, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

_Not really, miss why-don't-I-embarrass-Bella-to-death! He SAW the text!_ I typed back angrily.

_Sorry, it's just that Edward's only had few girlfriends and they've all been…disastrous. I was just hoping that you might be that one exception, Bells. _I heard Alice sigh forlornly, and I frowned.

I looked up again at Edward, who I caught looking back at me. This time, neither of us looked away. His dazzling emerald eyes glittered gently. I felt sympathy for him; his dates must have been absolutely awful. I tried to imagine him dressed up in a tux. The image didn't compute easily with my mind. He seemed to be more of the button down and casual jeans type. I eventually tore my gaze from his, and to give him some amount of comfort, relaxed and let myself sit in the awkward but kind of nice position that was me squeezed into his ribcage.

"We're here." He murmured softly to me.

"Oh, okay." I replied stupidly.

We walked into the restaurant, the six of us. We let ourselves trail a few feet behind the others.

I slid into the seat, between Emmett and Edward. Alice was across from me.

"So," Emmett chuckled, "You come here often?"

I bit back a laugh at his corny pick-up line. Edward punched him but Emmett didn't seem to feel the pain. Instead, we waggled his eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville and whispered something in Edward's ear that sounded like, "Aw, afraid I might steal your cutie?"

"Shut _up, Emmett_." He spat in reply.

"That's what I thought." Emmett smiled smugly.

We pulled into Wahoo's Fish Tacos, a famous fish place. Edward licked his lips. I grinned. "You like fish tacos? I've never tried one before."

"Seriously?" Alice gasped, interrupting him. I scowled. "Sorry, it's just that I'm sure that shocked everyone in this car." Emmett and Rose nodded in unison.

"So, why don't we stop harassing her about it and just buy her one?" Edward suggested smartly. I started to say that they didn't need to buy me one, and that I had money, but they wouldn't have any of it.

We entered the restaurant and grabbed small two tables, pulling them together and shoving six chairs on the edges.

"What can I get you today?" a young woman strode up to our table. She had long, dark brown hair and thick lashes. She had deep black eyes that pierced into each one of us. They rested on Edward for a few more moments that were appropriate.

Emmett coughed. She jerked up and smiled. "Drinks?"

"Three Sprites, a Coke and two root beers." Rosalie announced after a second of clamor.

"Okay, and are you ready to order?"

Edward smiled. "Yes. Eight fish tacos."

As soon as she was gone, I raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Eight? But there are only six of us."

Jasper answered. "Emmett and Edward like to have a contest to see who can eat their second the fastest."

"And _I_ am the supreme taco champion!" bragged Emmett, flexing.

"Beware, Emmy, I've been training with Jasper. He's a bigger pig than I thought." Edward wiggled his fingers like a ghost, and I chuckled. He noticed and suddenly stopped his cheeks becoming pink as he ran a large hand through his wild hair. I bit my lips and tried not to smile, flashing a glance at Rosalie and Alice, who were both staring with mock loving eyes at me. Alice made a 'kiss-kiss' motion with her lips.

"Here you are." The waitress placed the tacos on our table and walked away quickly.

I cautiously bit into the taco, and was shocked to find that it was delicious. I devoured it before Edward. He noticed, and I blushed. I was a pig!

"Ready, Eddie?" Emmett picked up a second taco.

"Very much." Edward shifted in his seat, so that he was leaning towards Em with a determined look on his face. His brow creased as he put the taco to his lips. All eyes were focused on them. Apparently food was important in this group. The atmosphere was tense as Jasper raised his hand in the air.

"Ready, set…taco!" he brought his hand down on the table. I was sure Emmett was going to win. He shoved half of the taco into his mouth in one bite.

But Edward was fast. The taco was down his throat and swallowed before Emmett was even done chewing. Emmett finished his bite and gazed at Edward in awe. "You…beat me." He couldn't believe it. I grinned along with Edward. Edward got in Emmett's face and whispered, "I hope you like the colour pink."

"What about pink?" I asked.

"Oh!" laughed Rosalie. "Bella, whoever wins gets to dye the loser's boxers whatever colour they want and can decorate them as they please."

I snorted with laughter. "What'd Em do to you, Edward?"

Edward blushed. "He…uh…bedazzled my boxers and then dyed them all canary yellow."

"Really?" I chortled. "Are you wearing them now?" the question was beyond my lips before I realized that he might've construed it the wrong way. But he seemed to understand the innocence of the enquiry.

"Yeah. The loser has three pairs of the said 'losing boxers' and has to wear them everyday until they win." He shook his head in disgust.

"Ah, man, that sucks." I giggled, though, at the image of Edward in bedazzled yellow boxers. He gave me a dirty but slightly amused glance.

"So, I think that when we get back to our place we should one of Alice's famous games. Truth or Dare, Evil Hide and Seek, Seven Minutes in Heaven, you get it. And since Bella's new she gets to be first for EVERYTHING." Rosalie suggested, smiling darkly.

I frowned. "Uh, no thank you."

Everyone chuckled. The atmosphere was much lighter, now that we all knew each other.

"Edward?!" a high pitched voice screeched.

Edward's head shot up, faster than a bullet. "What?" he growled. "Oh…my god..."

**Anyone know who the screaming person is? Anyone? It's not who you're probably thinking…**


End file.
